


Circus

by whirlmart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (only at times), Alchemy, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gen, Gore & Blood, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Minecraft, Possession, Prophecies, Realism, The Nether, The Wither - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Witchcraft, healthy relationship, no beta we die like men, possibly mayhaps two relationships, soop is good dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirlmart/pseuds/whirlmart
Summary: And my mind, my gun, they comfort me.‘Cause I know, I’ll kill my enemies when they come.•After entering the portal, our travellers will soon realize that they are merely ants in worlds that nobody has ever touched.Welcome, one and all, to the Nether.
Relationships: Amber & Oliver (Minecraft), Amber & Phosphoron (Minecraft), Amber/Phosphoron (Minecraft), Oliver & Rahab (Minecraft), Oliver/Rahab (Minecraft), Phosphoron & Oliver (Minecraft), Soop & Everyone (Minecraft), Strix & Amber (Minecraft), Strix & Oliver (Minecraft), Strix & Phosphoron (Minecraft)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. The Prophecy

_Terror will reign across our home,_

_Evils sprouting from a land unknown,  
_

_Death and flame will scorch the Earth,_

_Unbearable chaos yet to rebirth._

_  
  
_

_Dark and light will come in to play,_

_But ne’er forget that it is never black and white,  
_

_Lest your heart take its final beat._

_Ne’er give two soldiers a sword in a fray,_

_Lest two bodies lay motionless that day,_

_One will betray and leave the rest,_

_Wearing shame and the tyrant’s crest._

_War shall clear the fool’s head,_

_Fearing those they love will be dead,_

_They will protect those they love,_

_Lest the war will rage and kill the dove._

_A hero will rise through the pain,_

_Where they will claim their new title and name,_

_The God will control and conquer none,_

_Lest the war will never be done._

_One will lie,_

_One will kill,_

_One will die,_

_One is ill,_

_In war and famine,_

_One will stand,_

_Look through the valley, through the land,_

_  
A God will rise,_

_And command the chaos with their hand._


	2. Lava Lakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things break easily.

**NAUSEA SPREAD THROUGH** the woman’s stomach as she was met with a wave of unbearable heat, flushing through her face and her body, reminding her of when you opened a furnace after cooking something, whether it be food or materials, and the fumes escaping in to the colder air, scorching your face.

  
She was met with the searing ground, falling flat on her face with a chuff and an indignant groan. By her side, a certain someone lay flat on the ground beside her, eyes screwed shut.

  
Panic flared up in the woman’s chest, tightening as she came to her senses and shook the other. “Amber?” She called, but was given no response. The panic only grew like gasoline to a flame, and out of pure anxiety, she raised her hand and promptly slapped Amber firmly across the face.

  
“Ow!” The girl cried out, her eyelids swiftly opening, fearfully at first, before realizing who the culprit was. Amber glared daggers up at the woman, lifting herself up from the netherrack and sniffing. “Bitch.”

  
Phosphoron stared at her blankly. “You literally didn’t respond to me. What was I supposed to do? Let your soul leave your body?”

  
“I mean, considering the position that we’re in right now, I wouldn’t be opposed to having my soul leave my body,” Amber said shakily, looking past the woman.

  
Phosphoron’s deadpan face changed to one of concern, looking at the other woman with confusion in her eyes. “What do you—“

  
_“HOLY SHIT!”_

  
Behind Amber, a frantic Strix stood, body slamming in to Phosphoron and Amber, while a vast flaming ball of death barrelled towards them, followed by the shriek that reminded Phos of what a ghost would sound like in the stories, or a baby sobbing and having a temper tantrum at the same time.

  
She didn’t have much time to dwell on it, though, because the fireball that flew towards them broke through the strange red rock with ease, the explosion causing the group to fly backwards.

  
Ringing screamed in the warrior’s ear, a consistent and irritating note that refused to die down. Her vision was shaky and tampered with, layering with duplicates of her surroundings. When she looked to her left, she saw a certain someone laying against the ground.

  
Amber, blood pouring down from her head, several cuts opened on her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and Phos could’ve sworn that her heart stopped.

  
Strix was groaning, not bleeding, but obviously injured. She was holding her side, her golden axe on the ground.

  
Berry was sitting near the portal, eyes flickering open and shutting closed. Phosphoron wanted to shut her eyelids, rest, appease the black snakes that fought at her vision and called her to sleep like a siren calling it’s victim to the rocks.

  
But she knew she couldn’t. She had to defend her friends, the ones that she had left.

  
_She wouldn’t let someone meet the same fate as Oliver did._

  
So, groggily, she crawled towards her sword, conveniently sitting near the girl with the flower crown. She could hear the ghastly beast readying up another attack, but this only motivated her further.

  
Phosphoron pulled the sword to her, turning on her side with a cry as she felt the pain in her burned arm intensify, and pushed herself to her sore feet.

  
The shriek rang out again, and Phos held the sword out in front of her. She couldn’t reach the beast, but if anything were to happen, the blast would have to go through her before it reached anyone else.

  
_At least her sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain._

  
Expecting this to be her final moments, she plunged her sword towards the ball of flames, expecting it to burst open and engulf her rather than engulf her friends.

  
However, that did not happen. Instead, the blast of death flew back to its sender, slamming in to it with force. The creature shrieked and roared as it hit, falling to the ground whilst weeping white and solid tears.

  
The beast had been slayed.

  
Sweat dripped down her body as she dropped to the rock beside Amber, her sword clattering to the ground. Her eyes flicked over to the woman, fear gripping at her heart as the blood flowed heavily.

  
“C’mon..” she slurred her words, the pain in her arm becoming unbearable. However, she had enough time to retrieve the last of her healing potion from her satchel, running it over her wounds.

  
Gradually, the wounds closed on their own, all that was left were scars and the blood that had originally flowed from Amber’s skull.

  
By the time the fight was over, Strix had woken up, stumbling over to the pair. Berry followed suit, digging through her satchel to find bandages. Carefully, she began wrapping the warrior’s arm, trying her best to ignore the hisses of pain that came from the woman.

  
“That was.. incredible,” Strix said, looking over at the beast’s corpse. She still had her hand on her side.

  
“Easy for you to say,” A groan came from Amber, who was finally waking up. “You barely got hurt.”

  
Phos looked at her bandages arm, mumbling a “thank you” to Berry, before standing up and staring at the wounded arm.

  
“It’s so.. hot..” Phos murmured, taking off her helmet and allowing it to fall on the red rock. The others copied her actions, noticing the incredible heat of the place. It was irritating, an uncomfortable heat.

  
Amber got to her feet gradually, resting her hand on Phos’s shoulder and pressing her face against the other’s uninjured arm, seemingly not noticing how Phosphoron tensed underneath the hold.

  
“What even was that thing?” Amber asked drowsily, the heat getting to her already. “All I know is that it was scary as _fuck_ and I never want to see it’s ugly face again in fear of dropping dead from disgust.”

  
Strixfire blinked at her. “Honestly, same.”

  
Phosphoron (reluctantly) removed herself from Amber’s grip and walked over to the dead beast, the white liquid dripping from its eye in solid glass-like droplets. She examined them for a moment, before lifting them up and pocketing them in her satchel.

  
“Uh, Phos?” The uncertain tone caused dread to wash over the woman immediately.

  
“Yes?”

  
“The, uh, the portal. It’s.. the purple thingy isn’t there anymore.” Strix commented, staring at the obsidian portal that was no longer glowing.

  
“It’s.. is it broken?” She asked, running towards the obsidian. Phosphoron tried moving through it as they had before, but she didn’t appear in the laboratory. Instead, she just moved through the ring.

  
“That’s bad, right? That it’s not working?” Amber asked nervously. “Are we going to be able to get home?”

  
“I don’t know,” Phosphoron answered honestly.

  
“Hey guys, uhm, more bad news,” Berry piped up, and the group turned towards her. She pointed to something around the corner, the group following her.

  
They looked out at pools of lava, streams of it bursting from the red rock.

  
An uncanny feeling settled in their stomachs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain.


	3. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times are clouded.

Hell was a sight to see.

Oliver knew little about realms beyond the Overworld, but he had done his fair share of research in his time, enough to know that there was at least _something_ other than his home realm. For years and years, he was satisfied with the exploration in the Overworld, due to the fact that he was young and adventurous, exploring a enormous land that had once been closed off to him, but in present time, Oliver was sure that he had travelled so far that there was nothing that could surprise him anymore.

Looking around at the eerie setting before him, the man quickly realized how wrong he was.

Waves of heat crashed in to him, and he almost shrieked at the sudden warmth. The red rock beneath his shoes pulsed with an angry and burning heat, and Oliver knew that if he stood in one place for too long, the iron would surely start to melt. He inhaled sharply through his nose, trying to calm his racing heart as he was overwhelmed by all of the thoughts running through his head, and the conditions of this new place were not helping him.

Suddenly, he felt several waves of calm pulse through his body, and the temperature of this humid place began to slip away in to a reassuring warmth rather than a harsh burn. Confusion flew through him at the sudden change.

**You were panicking. I sent calming waves through our connection to calm you down, as well as lowered your thyroid hormones to cool you down.**

Despite how blunt the statement was, he felt relief wash through him. Okay, so maybe he started enjoying the parasite's company, but that didn't mean that he liked him. So what if he carried him to the portal? It didn't mean anything. They would still be fighting a lot of the time, disagreeing over several things, and Oliver would still hate him, even if he saved him. Things like Rahab don't just save lives for honour, they do it to control you.

Black smoke ran up his arm, before Rahab shifted in to the winged form, three pairs of white and glowing eyes tilting down at him. God, if Oliver was anyone else, he would probably be terrified of him. His forms weren't exactly friendly-looking, instead, they looked like the stuff of children's nightmares.

"Thanks, I guess," he mumbled, but not quiet enough, as it seemed to have reached the parasite's ears. A look of surprise was cast upon his face, but thankfully, the creature didn't comment on it. Oliver almost smirked at the look of surprise on his face, it wasn't a look he got often. 

Green eyes cascaded upon the land, taking in the hellish setting. Scorching rock that was hot to the touch, lava pooling down from the sky and flushing in to a lake full of the reddish-orange and deadly liquid, bubbles popping atop the surface of it. In any other situation, Oliver would be fascinated by this.

There wasn't much time for fascination when you were thrown in to an unknown land with death lurking around every corner, not even knowing why you were brought here in the first place. Rahab was a suspicious individual; coming in and "saving" his soul, whilst latching on to him. Oliver was gullible, but not too gullible. The man knew that there had to be some sort of catch.

"What's your game, Rahab?"

**Game?**

"You know what I mean. You come in to my life out of nowhere, save me from death, and bring me to this world that nobody has ever set foot upon. What's the catch?" Oliver's tone was interrogating, looking up at the creature with little fear in his eyes. The man didn't fear much.

**You're wrong.**

"What? That doesn't answer my-"

 **Your kind has entered this world. You are not the first, and you will not be the** **last.**

Frustration curled around his heart, but he didn't pry. Instead of continuing to push the creature, he changed the subject to a question that had been gnawing at him ever since he stepped on to the red rock. 

"Why did you bring me here, anyways?" Oliver murmured, walking aimlessly around the unfamiliar ground. For a long time, everything was unfamiliar. Oliver hadn't known where to go, who to turn to, what to do, he had just ran with an aching feeling in his chest, like a hole that refused to be filled, no matter who he was with. And now, back on to unfamiliar territory, the same aching feeling (that truly never left) returned to his chest.

**I have somebody who I'd like to introduce you to. He's been expecting you for a long time now.**

"What's his name?" He pried.

**That is for him to tell you.**

"God, your name should really be 'the master of deflecting questions'." He muttered, trudging on beside the creature, letting Rahab lead him to wherever they were going. He left an uneasy feeling in Oliver's soul, and he made sure to not let his guard down. Who knew what the parasite was up to? No matter how many times Rahab insisted that his intentions were true and there were no ulterior motives, the uneasy feeling would dig itself a home in his gut.

Looking around at the world he had willingly stumbled in to, he hadn't realized just how beautiful it was.

The man had always been a fan of scenery, of the beautiful landscapes in the Overworld. He remembered sitting at the top of a snowy mountain he had hiked, snowflakes falling down from the clouds above and landing on to his brown and beige coat, whilst his horse was tethered to a stable tree behind him. Oliver's bird was sitting inside of his warm coat, head pressed up against his chest as he held it in his calloused hands. His face was chilled, but he didn't mind.

Oliver remembered going home that day, immediately retrieving his canvas and paint brushes, painting the landscape by memory. It was such a brilliant and gorgeous moment, how the colours had blended together, how everything was where it should be, how nothing felt out of place. The man wished he could go back to those simpler times, where he didn't mind being alone with his thoughts.

Now, when the man was alone with his thoughts, haunting things began to happen. The feeling of paranoia, the queasy feeling in his stomach, nausea welling up, the man who he had-

**Behind you.**

Rahab was gone in a flash, and it took a moment for Oliver to process his words, before a cry rang out behind him. He swiftly unsheathed his iron sword, metal meeting-

_Wait, a black sword?_

The two broke apart from each other, and just as he was about to go in for another hit, his eyes widened at the sight.

There stood another human, with a sword of black, and the skin of an unknown creature on her body. The creature that she wore had a squished face that reminded him awfully of a blob fish, with sightless black eyes and off-white tentacles on both sides of its head. The flesh took on a reddish-purple colour, and Oliver briefly wondered if everything in this realm was some sort of red.

The woman lunged towards him once more, but Oliver was quicker. He dodged the blow that flew close to his neck, and went low to sweep her legs out from underneath her. She hit the red rock with a huff, as Oliver moved behind her, twirling his sword in his hand.

The stranger didn't stay on the ground for long, charging at him once more, parrying to the right and slicing to the left.

He almost fell for the parry, but luckily moved backwards quick enough to dodge the fatal blow to his side. However, in the process of the dodge, the sword sliced through the flesh on his arm like butter, blood spurting from the wound. Oliver staggered backwards from the blow, putting a good bit of distance between the two. "Fuck," he muttered, and his grip tightened on the iron sword he held in his hand.

"Had enough?" The woman taunted, and he narrowed his eyes.

"In your dreams," he grunted, retaliating with a forceful clash on to the sword.

Both shook under the effort of pressing the blades together, until the woman smirked. She pulled the sword back, causing Oliver to stumble forward due to the force, and slamming back down on to the iron sword. A loud crash was heard, until bits of the iron flew backwards toward him and on to the ground.

The sword lay in pieces on the red rock, and the man's mouth hung open ajar.

"You should see the look on your face right now!" She guffawed, and he shut his mouth with a clack, his eyebrows furrowing as he grit his teeth.

He threw the hilt of the sword on to the ground with the rest of the pieces, lifting his fists up. The man waited for her to come at him first, and luckily enough, she did. Her tactic was nonexistent and her attacks were reckless, as if she thought that when she had the upper hand, that meant that she would win, no matter what.

When she thrusted forward, he moved swiftly to the side to avoid the deadly sword, and tightly grasped on to her wrist, pulling it backwards so that the sword would wobble out of her grip. When the woman started to catch on, he lifted his knee up to hit her directly in the ribs. Soon enough, the sword slipped out of her grasp and clattered to the ground, while she staggered back, gripping her ribs.

Oliver quickly retrieved the sword, and at the moment she recovered from the blow, he swung the heavy black sword down to her leg, piercing the animal skin and the delicate flesh that lay there. The woman howled in pain, falling backwards.

The weight of the sword was heavy in his hand as he pressed his shoe firmly on to her chest, the black sword hanging closely to her neck.

**Do it.**

_What?_

**Kill her.**

He hesitated, and the woman below him took this as an opportunity to take him out. His legs were swept out from underneath him, and the sword fell out of his hand. She stared coldly at him, a hint of sympathy in her eyes, before taking the hilt of the sword and promptly slamming it down on to his head.

Oliver heard voices in the distance, before his world faded to a uncertain black. In his final thoughts before this, he wondered how long it would take him to get brain damage from all of the times he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain

**Author's Note:**

> *screams in to the void*


End file.
